This study involves a systematic examination of the relationship between aging and two distinct information processing systems--the retrieval of stored information versus inferencing ("constructive memory" processing) in adults. Evidence is accumulating which indicates that the elderly incorporate negative stereotypes about memory decline into their self-images. This may occur in spite of the absence of decline in objective measures of performance for memory tasks. It this is indeed the case, information which is directly retrieved from memory ("remembered") may be held suspect by the elderly. This should especially be true when directly retrieved facts are used to answer questions in an experimental setting. In such a situation, older subjects may either supplement or replace fact retrieval with an alternative process (e.g., inferencing). To test these ideas, young, middle-aged and elderly adults will answer questions which deal with information acquired in the course of day-to-day living. Some questions will require inference making to be answered while others will require only fact retrieval. Two experimental procedures will be used in order to convergently validate between group differences in the amount of fact retrieval or inferencing that is utilized. The first involves reaction time. The second experimental procedures--response externalization--will involve introspection. Recent research has successfully used these procedures (Camp, 1979). In the study, older adults initiated inferential question answering processes more often than younger adults. In the proposed study, subjects will also rate their level of confidence in the answers they select. It is predicted that older subjects will be more confident of answers which are inferred rather than remembered. Inferred answers can be logically defended, but fact retrieval makes use of a process which supposedly in decline. Global measures of attitudes toward memorial abilities and stereotypes of the aged will be taken and related to the confidence measures to corroborate this explanation.